wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes
"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" is a song about cooking one of The Wiggles' favorite food treats. Listen Lyrics Deep voices: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (x4) Chorus Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes They're great to eat and they're fun to make In your hand or on a plate Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. What do you do? Apron on then wash your hands. Get a bowl and a baking pan. What's next? Rolling pin and mixing spoon. We'll be mixing very soon. Chorus What do you do? Take the flour and honey, too. Put them together and make a goo. What's next? Add some milk and muesli flakes. Now we're almost ready to bake. Chorus What do you do? Roll some balls on the baking tray Then in the oven right away. What's next? Stand back and watch them bake. Now let's eat those yummy cakes. Chorus Deep voices: Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes (x9) Transcript (1994) Jeff: We're making Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. We got our friends here to help us. John the Cook and Captain Feathersword are here as well. Captain Feathersword: Oh, I love those Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Argh. Murray: We've got some flour, some honey, some milk, and some muesli flakes. They're the ingredients. We've also got some spoons, a rolling pin, and a baking tray. Greg: A little bit later, we'll have to put the cakes in the oven for them to cook. Always make sure you have an adult there to help you when you cook, especially when you use the oven. (Captain Feathersword takes the Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes while the Wiggles, John the Cook and the kids chase after him.) Greg: Well, wasn't that Captain Feathersword a tricky pirate? He took all our Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Captain Feathersword: (appears behind Greg) Oh-ho-ho. I don't know where the Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes are. Everybody: They're on your hat! Captain Feathersword: On my hat? Oh! (takes his hat off) That's where I hid these cakes. Thank you for telling me that. Now that you mentioned it, I think you all deserve a crunchy munchy honey cake. (giving Crunch Munchy Honey Cakes to everybody) Here's a Crunchy Munchy Honey Cake for you. And here's a Crunchy Munchy Honey Cake for you. And here's a Crunchy Munchy Honey Cake for you. Transcript (1998) Jeff: We're making Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes and we have our friend, Paul the Cook here to help us. Captain Feathersword will also be here. Captain Feathersword: I love Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. Greg: Yes Captain, but uh, we're making some more Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes so you can have some later. Captain Feathersword: Oh. OK, Greg. Murray: We've got some milk, some flour, some muesli flakes, and some honey. They're the ingredients. We've also got some spoons, a rolling pin, and some baking trays. Greg: A little bit later we'll need to use the oven, always make sure you have an adult there when you cook, especially when you use the oven. Song Credits * Written by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field and G. Page (EMI Music) * Produced by M. Cook, J. Fatt, A. Field, and G. Page. * Engineered by Tony Douglass and Steve Pomfrett. * Recorded at: Tracking Station Studios 1994. * M. Cook: bass guitar * J. Fatt: piano • G. Page: vocal * Additional musicians: Vocals - Greg Truman Trivia * The words "Crunchy Munchy" were later used for the US release of Karaoke Songs 1 called "Crunchy Munchy Music". * There was an actual recipe for Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes on The Wiggles' Website from 2001 to 2006. * The 1994 version plays in C while the 2019 version plays in A * In the 1994 version, while Greg was singing, Murray was lip syncing. Video Performances *Yummy Yummy *Yummy Yummy (1998 video) Album Appearances * Yummy Yummy * Wiggle Into Apple-Healthy Snack Time Episode Appearances *Haircut *The Happy Chef! Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1994 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (album) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (1998 video) songs Category:Yummy Yummy (US album) songs Category:1994 songs Category:1994 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Food Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Meet The Wiggles (Rental Video) Songs Category:It's Wiggle Time! Songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:The Wiggly Mix Songs Category:Emma! songs Category:2019 Category:2019 songs Category:Songs that are Sung in a Different Key Category:Re-make songs